For Better or For Worse
by Ascended Angel
Summary: Bella and Edward are finally gtting married, but what happens when Jane shows up? DISCALIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, OR ECLIPSE.
1. Interuption

the discalimer is in the summery

* * *

For Better or For Worse

Chapter 1: Interruption

Bella's POV

So much has happened since my dad died, Jacob has gotten married to a wonderful girl named Anna, and Sam has died. So many good things and so many bad, but one thing had remained the same I love Edward. That is why today is my wedding day.

Alice and I were getting dressed in Edward's and my room. The coven moved to Manhattan nearly a year ago. Alice is my Matron of Honor, the only people in the bridal party are Alice, Emmett, Edward and I. somebody had to watch. I was just about ready when I heard a knock on the door.

I opened the door to see Jacob and Anna standing in the doorway. "Anna! Jacob! You made it." I yelled hugging both of them.

"We just wanted to say hello to you before the wedding starts. Jasper showed us up here. Are you counting on him to keep everything under control between the wolves and vamps?" Jacob asked

"No, Edward and I gave everybody a stern talking to last night so there shouldn't be any problems. Is the rest of the pack here?" I asked

"Quil, Embry, and Seth are, but every one else…"

"They don't like me because I am a vampire now right?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Bella" Anna replied.

"Its okay, we are supposed to be mortal enemies. I'm surprised to hear that Quil. Embry and Seth are here. Thanks for coming guys it means a lot" I said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, we got to go find our seats, see you soon." Anna said hugging me before they went downstairs.

"Aw, how sweet, Bella has some new friends." A familiar voice said.

"What are you doing here; I invited none of the Volturi to my wedding."

"A slight we have chosen to ignore. Anyway this is not merely a social visit I came here on the orders of Aro."

"And what would that order be?" I asked getting angrier by the second.

"He has ordered you to come to Voltaire to see him." Jane replied

"You can tell Aro that he can shove his little order up his…"

"Bella! I am surprised at you, I thought you to be more accommodating." Jane exclaimed.

"Bella, we can totally take her." Alice whispered

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this, but if you will not come with me now then I will use my power on all of your family and I might even use it on those werewolves." Jane smiled evilly.

"Alice, tell Edward that I am sorry and that I love him." I said quickly changing into some street clothes

"You're not actually going with her are you?" Alice asked in surprise

"What do you see in my future, Alice? If I don't go with her everybody I care about will get hurt. I can't allow that. I'll be back as soon as I can, I'm sorry Alice, I'm so sorry." I hugged Alice and then followed Jane out the window.

Edward's POV

I was waiting for my lovely bride to come walking down the aisle when Alice ran up to me. "Where's the fire Alice." I asked

"_Jane… here… orders… Bella… Voltaire. Jane…threatened…" _Alice thought.

"Alice calm down I don't understand, let's go talk in private." I told Alice.

We went into the kitchen "okay, tell me what happened to Bella slowly."

"Jane was here, she had orders to take Bella back to Voltaire. Bella wasn't going to go until Jane threatened her. She told me to tell you she is sorry, she loves you and she will be back as soon as she can." Alice said.

I was holding on to the counter "Edward release!" Alice ordered.

Jacob had evidently found his way to the kitchen "what is the matter with Bella?" he asked

"What do you care Mongrel" Alice growled

"Down Alice, remember our talk." I said

"Jacob, we have a problem, Bella is gone." I said my voice wavering.

"Gone as in had cold feet" Alice glared at him "or gone as in gone." Jacob asked ignoring Alice.

"Gone as in gone." I replied.

"We need to go look for her." Jacob was already halfway out the door.

"Hold up Jake, we already know where she is. It is not safe for you or the pack to come with us. Let's just say a few werewolves against a bunch of vampires, not the prettiest picture. Just go to your hotel and I will call as soon as we find her." I said.

"You know how I don't like sitting out of a good fight, but okay. Call as soon as you find her." Jacob said.

"You had to invite the mutts didn't you?" Alice asked

"Yes, Alice I'm going to Voltaire to get Bella back, if I am lucky I can get to the airport before Bella leaves." I said as I ran upstairs vampire spee

* * *

what do you think? please Review, but no flames! 


	2. Too Late

Chapter 2: Too Late

Bella's POV

I sat in the front seat of the car with my head against the window looking out, but not seeing anything. I only wished I could cry, but that ability went away three weeks after Charlie died.

"Cheer up, Bella." Jane said

"You have just taken me from my whole life just to satisfy some order, and you want me to cheer up? Not going to happen." I said allowing acid to coat my voice.

She gave me a whatever look, and continued to drive. When we made it to the airport she handed me a ticket, and a passport. "Our flight leaves in ten minutes." Jane said pushing me to the entrance.

When we finally made it out of Airport security, we boarded the plane I could have sworn I heard "Bella! Wait for me!" before I could turn around, Jane pushed me into the Airplane.

Edward's POV

After I changed out of my tux I ran downstairs stopping only to grab my keys and passport. In five minutes I was at the airport. I made it though security in about four minutes. I could see that people were boarding the plane, I saw my Bella. I ran after her yelling "Bella! Wait for me!"

She didn't hear me, she didn't even turn around. I felt a wave of pain go through me. It was mild, but enough for me to get the picture Jane saw me and I knew that she wouldn't hesitate to kill my Bella if I got too close. I would have to go to Voltaire and rescue Bella from Aro. I might be too late to rescue Bella from Jane, but I would not be too late save her from the devil himself.

My cell rang; I looked at the caller id it was Alice "Hello" I answered.

"Hi, Edward I know you missed your flight, but don't worry I have two tickets for the next flight to Voltaire. I am coming with you, don't bother auguring. You need someone who can talk to the Volturi without yelling and getting themselves killed. I'll be at the Airport in a few minutes." I think she might have seen this coming.

"fine." I said and with a click she hung up.

Bella's POV

The plane had taken off, and a Stewardess came to my seat and asked "would you like anything, Miss?"

It took all of my self control for me not to scream at her "yes! I want to go home; I'm being kidnapped by a deranged vampire." But I think that would have given me a one way ticket to the loony bin "no, but thank you." I replied instead.

Jane chuckled and said "I thought you were going to loose it."

I faced her, and for the first time I got a good look at her eyes. "Why are your eyes blue?"

"Contacts, Bella, amazing little contraptions aren't they?" she replied "I had to blend in, I am afraid red eyes are not as common in humans as you might think."

I was in no mood to find anything funny; in fact it took all of my will power not to throttle her right now. After what seemed like forever the plane finally landed in Voltaire.

"Perfect timing, wouldn't you agree Bella?" Jane asked looking up at the night sky.

"Yes if you are a bat." I replied

"Then we are lucky, come lets us go, Aro is expecting us."

* * *

i know it was short, but it just screamed end it here. i'll post next chapter after i get five reviews. 


	3. Invitation

* * *

Chapter 3: Invitation

Bella's POV

We ran through the empty streets of Voltaire, twisting and turning with the streets. Soon we made it to the square where I had saved Edward nearly a year ago. That seemed like a life time ago.

Suddenly Jane disappeared into a hole; I realized then that we had arrived at the home of the Volturi. I followed Jane, when I landed and looked around Jane was no where to be seen. Instead Felix was smiling at me. "Aro is expecting you, he will be pleased."

He escorted me through a series of confusing corridors; I paid close attention to every turn we took so if I had to escape I would not get lost in the tunnels.

I saw a human girl waiting for us, "Hello, Aro told me that Bella is to speak with him alone."

Felix nodded and said "As I expected, thank you Katrina."

"What happened to the other girl?" I asked.

"She outlived her usefulness." Felix replied casually.

I nodded understanding perfectly that they had fed upon Katrina's predecessor. Felix pushed me into the grand hallway then closed the doors behind me.

I felt like I was stuck in a bad horror film, you know when the young girl is left in a room that holds the monster, and it jumps out from the darkness and kills the girl. I sat down and awaited Aro.

Alice's POV

Edward was being so annoying while we were waiting for our plane. He would look at the clock, sigh, get up pace around the room a few times then sat back down. I wanted to throttle him. "Edward either stand up or sit still. Don't make me get Jasper up here to calm you down." I warned

To my surprise he sat down, I guess he didn't want Jasper to come and mess with his head. I put my hand on my brother's shoulder and said "I know you are worried about her, but you can't do anything about the plane. Just relax."

"THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS IN DANGER AND YOU WANT ME TO RELAX? DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT HER?" he yelled

I lost it and slapped him hard

"You hit me!" he exclaimed

"You needed to get a grip; of course I care about my sister. I hate seeing you like this, it scares me, it reminds me of the time I almost lost my brother. I don't want to go through that again." I replied

"I know, but you have never had to deal with the possibility of losing Jasper. What would you do if you lost him?" he asked

"I do not want to live without him, he is my soul mate I have known it ever since I became a vampire. I would…I don't know what I would do." I replied

"It is the same with me and Bella; I do not want to exist with out her. She is the force that keeps me alive. Alice, you don't have to agree with me, I just want you to understand why I am so angry right now." He looked so sad.

"I think I do, if Jasper was kidnapped by the Volturi I would be ripping throats out right about now. That is why I am going with you; the coven does not need to be involved in a war against the Volturi

Bella's POV

"Bella, my dear, you look better than ever." Aro said entering the room.

"You know it is very rude to keep a guest waiting, have you no manners?" I said spitefully.

"I am terribly sorry; I just wanted to make sure you were not followed. I hope you are not offended."

"OFFENED? I AM FURIOUS FIRST OF ALL YOU KIDNAP ME ON MY WEDDING DAY, AND THEN YOU HAVE ME DRAGGED ALL THE WAY TO VOLTAIRA ONLY TO KEEP ME WAITING FOR SIX HOURS." I yelled

"I expected this little outburst, now that you have vented your feelings you can listen to what I have to say." He said calmly.

"You have five minutes." I replied.  
"I see you are a vampire now, very good, do you have any extra abilities?" he asked

I saw no point in lying to him so I replied "yes, I can tell were anyone is just by thinking about them, if they are alive."

"How does it work?"

"It is like a map in my head, I can even get street names if I need them, but only if the person is alive." I said

"Very interesting, can you project that map so that anyone can see it?" he asked

"I have never tried."

"Why don't you give it a try, my dear?"

"Who would you like me to find?" I asked

"Anyone you like, just try to show me where they are." He said.

I tried to find Edward, but when I did I saw that he was at the New York airport, I only guessed that he was coming to Voltaire.

"I'm going to kill that boy, I told him I would be back." I thought

Instead I chose to find Jacob. He was still in New York at his hotel; I felt the pain of homesickness. I longed to be back in the arms of my Edward, I even wanted to go shopping with Alice, Esme, and Rosalie. Anything would be better then being here.

"Try to show me the map." Aro said again

I concentrated on creating a mental map, it took a few tries, but I finally created a map of New York. The place where Jacob was at the moment was marked with a small wolf.

"Amazing, who is this?" he asked

"My friend, Jacob, the wolf is his mark. Everyone is different so everyone has a different mark." I replied

"What is Edward's mark?" he asked

"Why do you want to know?" I asked

"Just curious, you do not have to tell me if you don't want to." Aro obviously wanted to stay on my good side, but why?

"What do you want? Why did you have Jane drag me across the Atlantic Ocean?" I asked point blank.

"You have an amazing ability; you will make a wonderful addition to the Volturi…"

"I am not going to join the Volturi, I am going back to my family." I said turning towards the door. A couple of body guards stepped put of the darkness.

"I am terribly sorry, Bella, but I can not allow you to leave. You will join the Volturi if you like it or not." Aro said as the guards grabbed my arms. I struggled against my captures, but to no avail.

"Guards take her to a holding cell; she is not to feed until she agrees to join us." Aro ordered.

I was about to say something rude, but I was already being dragged into the dark hallway.

* * *

Will Edward adn Alice ever get on the plane? tune in next time to find out!!! 


	4. Negotiation

Chapter 4: Negotiation

Edward's POV

After thirteen hours of waiting the plane to Voltaire finally started to board. _"I'm coming Bella!" _I thought.

Alice had gotten us first class tickets, but I would have ridden coach if I could get to Bella any faster. "Edward it will be noon when we arrive in Voltaire, we will have to lay low till it gets dark, either that or we can commit grad theft auto. Which is it going to be?" Alice asked. Something told me that she would prefer the latter.

"What ever you want as long as I can get to Bella with in the day. Let's see I will take Aro while you can deal with Jane how is that?" I asked

"Perfect, you know how much I hate that little Jane, and it is right that you deal with Aro. Just do me a favor let me throw him up against the wall. You do realize that we will only use violence as a last resort. I will try to negotiate with them before we rip their throats out." Alice was always so level headed.

"What do you think will happen when we try to negotiate?" I asked hoping she would have a vision.

Her face went blank and after two minuets she said "They will only let her go if you or I take her place. As we both know joining the Volturi would be hell on earth. Looks like we will have to get her back by force, but we should at least try to negotiate." Alice said

I nodded, and sighed. "Might as well get comfortable, we will be on the plane for a while." I said as the plane took off.

Bella's POV

I was so thirsty; Edward and I had decided go hunting after the wedding, but of course we didn't get the chance. Every so often I would look at the ring that was still on my finger. "Edward, I miss you so much." I thought. Would I ever see him again?

I had to see that he was safe so I used my ability to find him. He was on an airplane somewhere over the Atlantic. His mark is a diamond, I hoped he wouldn't be stupid and try to take me back by force, if he does I will have to give him a piece of my mind.

I began to wonder if anyone was with him, if he was not alone maybe he could control himself a little better. I thought about Alice, Edward's diamond did not disappear, but a shoe appeared right next to it. Alice was with him, if she can't get him to control himself then I don't know who can (Besides Jasper). Their plane was just about to land in Voltaire, have I really been here for only two days? It has seemed like an eternity in hell.

Alice's POV

We landed at noon the next day, and evidently luck was not on our side. The sun was shinning as bright as ever on the lovely city of Voltaire. "Edward I think we can make it to the home of the Volturi if we stick to the shadows or if you see a nice car I can hotwire it." I asked. He answered me with a why-are- you -always- ready- to- commit- a- felony look.

"Fine, no grand theft Auto. If we stay in the shadows we can easily make it the Volturi's home." I replied.

Edward and I carefully made our way through the city it seemed like hours till we made it to the entrance of the Volturi's home.

Edward's POV

We jumped down into the belly of hell itself, Jane was waiting for us. "Hello, Edward, and you too Alice. You have come later than expected, but better late than never."

"Jane we would like to speak with Aro it is very important." Alice said ignoring Jane's sarcasm.

"Of course right this way." Jane said leading us to the grand hall.

"Katrina, alert Aro that he has guests waiting for him in the grand hall." Jane said to the human girl

"Yes, of course Jane." She replied

* * *

Ohh what will happen? i'll update soon 


	5. To Choose Love

Chapter 5: To Choose Love

Edward's POV

Welcome, my friends, how is Carlisle?" Aro asked.

I was about to attack when Alice answered "He is good, but that is not why we are here…"

"I know why you two have come; you want what I have taken." Aro was speaking as if Bella was a thing.

"We want Bella's safe return to her home. If you will not return her to us then we will have to take her back by force, your choice." I added

"Edward let me take care of this." Alice hissed.

"My friends, Bella is doing just fine, she has even agreed to join the Volturi" Aro said.

My jaw dropped, my Bella has joined _them_? "If Bella has truly joined you then I will as well, were Bella goes I go."

"Edward, don't he is…." Alice said before I interrupted her.

"I'm sorry Alice; I make this choice out of love. Don't tell me that you would not do the same for Jasper." I replied not looking at her. She looked like she was about to say something, but then decided not too.

"This is absolutely wonderful; I suspect you both want to see Bella now. I will go get her." Aro said leaving the room.

Bella's POV

I heard footsteps coming down the corridor; finally they were coming to kill me. My thirst had become unbearable, and I felt horribly weak. The door opened and I stood to face my doom.

"Bella, your Edward has joined the Volturi do you wish to do the sane?" Aro asked  
"what? How can this be? Edward would never do that. You are lying." I hissed

"You can see him if you join his coven, he is in the grand hall as we speak. What is your choice?" he asked

Could I live here in hell? No, wherever I am is heaven if I have Edward. I new what I had to choose and I also knew what it meant.

"Very well, I will join you, but only if I can see Edward right now." I said.

"Put this on and follow me." he said throwing me the black robes that were the trademark of the Volturi.

Edward's POV

Bella walked into the room dressed in black robes. When she saw me she ran to me and I held her in my arms. "Bella, my love, I have missed you so much." I whispered into her soft brown hair.

"Edward I am so sorry." She cried.

"All is forgiven my darling, I am just happy to see you safe." I replied. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"I think it is my turn, Edward" Alice said. _"To give her a piece of my mind." _

I let go of Bella reluctantly knowing what was about to come out f Alice's mouth "How could you Bella, how could you just leave the family like you have? You too Edward don't you two understand that everyone will be crushed to learn about what you have chosen. I should have seen this coming; I shouldn't have gone with you." Alice said in a surprisingly calm voice, but her anger was palpable.

"Alice I…" Bella began

"I don't want excuses; I just want to go home, with or without you. Goodbye forever." Alice said then she turned and left the room.

"Edward, I am..." Bella dry sobbed into my chest.

I held Bella to me and stroked her hair gently. "Shh, my love, it is okay. She would have done the same for Jasper. I know that if she had to choose between love and freedom, she would have chosen the former." I replied.

Bella and I were together and that is all that mattered.

* * *

what do you think?


	6. Time

sorry about the time gap. anyway hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6: Time

Fifty years later…. Alice's POV

Not a day goes by that I don't think of them. I can't believe it has been Fifty years since I have seen Bella and Edward.

"Alice are you ready the plane leaves in an hour." Jasper called from down stairs.

"I'm as ready as I will ever be. I can't believe you are making me do this." I replied as I walked down the stairs. Jasper said that I needed to see Bella and Edward again; he thought that would make me feel better. He just doesn't get it; they probably hate me for yelling at them and leaving the way I did.

"Alice, honey, I just want you to feel better, go and tell them that you forgive them and ask if they forgive you."

"Jasper, all I need is time, as they say time heals all wounds."

"Alice you know that is a load of crap. We are going and that is final." Japer said.

"Good luck kids, I hope you are able to talk to them." Esme said as she hugged both of us.

"Mom are you and Dad sure that you don't want to come with us?" Jasper asked

"Yes, this is not something we need to do. They made their choice; the only thing that matters is that they are together. Good luck, and Stay safe. I want you both home where you belong." Esme said as she gave us both another hug.

"We will mom, I promise." I said. Esme was hurt the most when I came home with the bad news, Edward and Bella sent us a few letter saying that they were alright, and that they missed us. (I ripped my letter to shreds before I read it; I was still a little steamed.) After a while we lost contact with them.

"Alice we are at the airport our flight leaves in thirty minutes, come on." Jasper said shaking me out of my daydream.

"Before we go on that plane I want to ask you one thing, why now?" I asked

"Alice, I chose now because I wanted to see if you could ever get over this, but it is now apparent that some action must be taken. Honey, I know how you feel; I know how much you hurt, and I don't want you to hurt anymore. If you don't want to do this for yourself, then do it for me." Jasper was right, I had been hurt. I had never realized how much Jasper was hurt because of me.

"Okay I will do this for you. Jasper I am sorry for causing you pain for all these years. Thank you for staying with me. I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too; I will never leave you even if you stay upset for a hundred years." Jasper declared as he pulled me on to the plane. In thirteen hours I would be face to face with Bella and Edward.

Bella's POV… Thirteen hours later.

"Aro wishes to see you and Edward right now. He says someone wishes to see you." Jane said as she entered Edward's and my chamber. We nodded and walked to the grand hall.

Edward's red eyes became worried, "I think it is Alice and Jasper, Alice keeps thinking what if they hate me?"

"Why would they come here after all these years?" I asked as we walked the grand hall.

Edward and I saw a pixie like girl with a handsome boy both with topaz eyes.

"Alice, Jasper is that you" I asked

Alice's POV

"Alice, Jasper is that you?" the Vampire with blood red eyes asked.

"Yes Bella come here and see for yourself." Jasper replied, giving off waves of confidence to everyone.

Bella walked up to Jasper and said "Jasper I missed you guys so much. I thought I would never see you again." She gave Jasper a hug then turned to me. "Alice, will you ever forgive me for what I did to you?"

"Bella I forgave you long ago, even a vampire can not hold a grudge against a sister, or a brother. Come here Edward." I replied hugging my sister.

"Aww how sweet is this?" Aro cooed.

"Aro would you mind giving us some privacy?" Bella asked. He didn't answer, but left the room.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Edward asked

"Um Edward you and I will have to talk in private about that." Jasper said.

"Okay, Bella it is cloudy today why don't you go shopping with Alice? You two need to catch up." Edward said. I nodded and dragged Alice out the door.

"Wait, Bella what about your eyes?" Alice asked. She was right my blood red eyes were slightly noticeable, but I had that covered.

"I have a new ability watch." I closed my eyes and when I opened them they were blue.

"You can change the color of your eyes that is so cool." Alice said

"I can shapeshift, no big deal come let's go. We have fifty years worth of shopping to do." I smiled for what seemed like the first time in years.

Alice's POV

Part of me didn't want to forgive her, but the stronger part of me wanted to forgive and be friends with my sister again.

"I never thought I would see the day when you of all people wanted to go shopping." I teased.

"Well I have missed you so much I kind of needed something to take my mind off of things, so how is everybody?" she asked

"Well Carlisle and Esme are fine they miss you and Edward a lot. Everybody does, Rosalie is as vain as ever, and Emmett well he is just Emmett." Bella and I burst out laughing.

"How did they react when you told them the news?" she asked, I could tell she was dreading the answer.

"Esme took it hard, didn't clean the house for a week, she just sat on the couch staring into space, Carlisle had to snap her out of it. Emmett punched a hole through the wall, and Rosalie left and didn't come back for a year. It has been hard on Jasper, you know with his ability, but everything has calmed down since then. Bella you do realize that Aro tricked you and Edward into joining the Volturi?" I asked

"How did you know about that?" Bella asked

"I had one of my visions, hello Bella it hasn't been that long." I teased.

"Yes we figured that out, but when we tried to escape they caught us and as punishment we were kept away from each other for two years. It was horrible; Edward was always on my mind. We haven't tried to escape since in fear that one of us might be killed if we were caught again."

Fifty two stores and a hundred bags later we made it back to the pit that was my home.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HURT HER!" we heard Jasper yell at Edward.

"We better get in there before someone gets hurt!" I said, we dropped our bags and ran into the grand hall.

Edward was on the floor and Jasper looked like he was about to go for the kill.

* * *

Yeah Cliffies!!! kidding i will post as soon as i can, but school cuts into a lot of my writeing time. sorry. 


	7. Plan

Chapter 7: Plan

Bella's POV

_Edward was on the ground and Jasper looked like he was going for the kill._

Alice and I ran to the boys and got in between them. "Edward, Jasper what is your problem?" I asked fighting off the angry waves that Jasper was sending out?

"Jasper I am surprised at you." Alice hissed.

"Both of you to your separate corners now!" I yelled. Surprisingly they both listened.

"You go talk to Edward and I will go talk to Jasper, I can't believe I didn't have a vision." Alice said looking upset.

"It's not your fault; you had a lot on your mind." I replied as I went to have a talk with Edward.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen Volturi what the hell was your problem?" I yelled.

"Well, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen Volturi, Jasper started it." Edward said defensively.

"And Alice and I are finishing it, so tell me what did you do to provoke Jasper? He never acts like that, but you do, you mister are very territorial." I gave him my best spill look.

"After you and Alice left we started to talk, you see he blames me for everything that happened to the rest of the coven. Apparently Rosalie and Emmett were never the same after we left. I tried to tell me that he would do the same for Alice, but he told me not to bring her into this. I tried to tell him I was sorry, but he refused to listen he replied to me, Sorry does not cut it now. Do you know how much you hurt her? He pushed me down and would have killed me if you hadn't stepped in. thanks by the way." Edward said trying to dazzle me, but I ignored it and looked over at Alice she was trying to keep Jasper from charging Edward.

"I better go help Alice, we are going to talk about this later don't you doubt it." I said running to Alice's aide.

"JASPER GET A GRIP!" I yelled at him holding his arm.

"NOT UNTIL HE IS DEAD!" Jasper yelled back at me.

"Jasper, sweetheart just calm down and we can work this out." Alice said softly. He responded to her and clammed down.

"Now Edward sit here and Jasper sit there. What I want to know is what possessed you two to act like that." Alice said.

"I'm sorry Alice; for fifty years you were in pain and I could do nothing to help it. It made me feel angry at both of them for doing that to you. I was also mad at them for what they did to Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie left the coven for a year because she was so upset, and Emmett after his wife left all he could do was lay on the couch and stare into space. Esme and Carlisle had to deal with losing not just a son, but a daughter as well. It hurt all of them so much and I was in the middle of it all feeling what everybody else felt. It nearly drove me insane.' Jasper finished his shoulders shaking in fury.

"Jasper, I am so sorry for what we did to you and the rest of the coven, we tried to escape, but they caught us and punished us severely. We did not try that again, but if you will help us we might be able to go home. If we can't go back to the coven with you guys we will start our own, just me and Bella. Will you help us?" Edward asked.

"Of course we will, and I think we can use Bella's new ability to help us out" Alice said

"New ability?" Edward and Jasper asked at the same time.

"Bella you never told Edward?" Alice asked me in bewilderment

"I was going to tell him this morning, but you guys came. I'll just show them." I said. I stood up and shapeshifted into Victoria. I walked over to Edward and kissed him.

"Um, Bella honey could you change back into yourself now please." Edward asked.

"You big baby." I said changing back to my form.

"That is a cool ability, but how will it help us?" Jasper asked

"I don't think it is really shape shifting, I think it is simply an illusion. So if I am right I should be able to make Edward look like someone else." I said concentrating on Edward's form. Soon enough Edward didn't look like Edward anymore he bore a stunning resemblance to Aro.

"Okay how creepy is this?" Jasper asked

"Very." Edward agreed.

Suddenly I was very tired, Edward's disguise started to flicker and then disappear. Edward caught me before I fell to the ground.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked

"I'm fine just a little drained, I'll be fine." I replied trying to stand up.

"Alice take her to the woods and hunt with her. She can't stand human blood; she only drinks enough to keep her eyes red. I would go with you two, but Aro has a rule about us going somewhere outside together even if we have an escort." Edward said.

"Sure, come on Bella. If you can create the illusion that your eyes are red you won't have to drink human blood. How long has it been since you last fed?" Alice asked

"I was planning on hunting today, but you and Jasper showed up. I don't know how Edward can deal with the taste of human blood, it is so gross. Not to mention the smell, and the fact that I am taking an innocent human life. I wish I could go home and feel like I am actually safe. Here I have to always watch my back to make sure that no one is trying to kill me. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Edward with me." I said when we were safely out of the walls of Voltaire.

"Don't worry Bella we are going to get both of you out of there, I promise." Alice said

"But how are we going to escape?" I asked

"I have a plan." Alice smiled evilly

* * *

sorry about the cliffe, but it just screamed stop here. 


	8. Alice's plan

Bella has already fed. just to let you know.

* * *

Chapter 8: Alice's plan.

Bella's POV

"_I HAVE A PLAN" Alice smiled evilly_.

"Uh oh" I thought. "You're not thinking what I think your thinking?" I asked

"Do you become drained every time you use your new ability" Alice asked.

"Only when I am using it on another person. Since I am fully fed I don't think there will be a problem, why?" I asked a little nervous about where she was going with this.

"Great if you could change yourself into Jane and Edward into Felix, Demetri, or Aro you could slip out of the Volturi home unnoticed. Then you, Edward, Jasper, and I can make a mad dash to the airport in a sports car I will steal. If we can get to the plane without getting caught we will be home free." Alice said her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"You are an evil genius, Alice, but do you think Edward will go for it?" I asked as a red sports car stopped by us.

"Alice, Bella get in!" Edward called from the driver's seat.

"My sources say yes." Alice said as we jump into the car. We zoomed through the streets of Voltaire making our way to the airport.

"Edward! Alice and I had a plan, why didn't you tell us you had one too?" I asked a little miffed at him for not filling us in on this. Alice just looked at me and smiled. "You knew about this?" I asked

"Actually it was her idea; she knew it would be fun to surprise you." Jasper said laughing.

"Bella your part of the plan is coming up; when we get to the airport I need you to make Edward look like a tourist and you to look like his wife. Can you do that?" Alice asked.

"I think I can, but we will have to be quick, I won't be able to sustain an illusion all the way to New York. I'm not that practiced." I said, feeling that I was still not as good as them.

"Bella, you are as good as any of us, probably better." Jasper said trying to make me feel better.

"Thanks Jasper, you don't know how much I missed you guys." I said.

About five minutes later Alice said "okay Bella do your thing."

I concentrated and changed Edward into a short fat man with kaki shorts, red polo shirt and a bald spot. Then I changed my self into a fat woman with orange red hair that was plied high into a ridiculous fashion.

"Your ability officially creeps me out." Jasper said poking Edward.

"Tell me about it, and stop touching me." Edward said pushing Jasper.

"Come on lets get on the plane I don't know how long I can hold the illusion." I whispered.

Alice's face went blank for a few minutes then she said. "We need to hurry Jane is on her way here and will be here in three…two… one…" as Alice was talking I saw Jane running up to us.

"Ronald dear, didn't you just adore this beautiful city?" I asked Edward.

"What?" I elbowed him. "Oh yes my darling Mary, this is a wonderful city indeed, but I can't wait to get home and see our new born granddaughter, I hope she looks like our daughter." Edward said catching on. Guys can be so slow sometimes.

Alice and Jasper walk away from us so that we would not attract attention. We quickly made our way through security. I started to feel tired, "Edward" I whispered we need to hurry up; I can't keep the illusion up much longer." as I was talking the illusion started to flicker then go out completely. It was not long until Jane spotted us she stated to run after us. "You two better stop now or you are going to be in serious trouble!"

"Dam it." I thought taking Edwards hand and running to the plane entrance.

"Relax, honey we are almost fre…Ahh!" Edward screamed. Jane was using her power on my Edward. I threw Edward on my back and continued to run to the plane. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice punch Jane in the jaw so she lost concentration. It was just long enough to make it to the plane. Alice and Jasper were not far behind.

"That was close way too close." Alice said taking her seat in the row behind Edward and me.

"Edward are you okay?" I asked, he was breathing hard trying to recover from Jane's attack.

"If I ever see that Bitch again I will kill her." Edward said his eyes full of rage. He scared me when he looked like that.

Edward's POV

"If I ever see that Bitch again I will kill her." I said my voice filled with venom.

"_Edward you are scaring Bella and Alice. Calm down or I will make you!" _Jasper thought.

Bella's POV

I was so happy to be going home, but then I thought about Jacob, could he still be alive?

"Alice is Jacob still alive?" I asked

"I don't know, and I don't care about that dog." Alice spat.

"Bella can't you find people with your mind?" Jasper asked

"That ability is getting weaker, I can't find werewolves anymore, I have to find him and let him know how sorry I am. Do you think I could make a little visit to La Push, or is the treaty still in use?" I asked

"I highly doubt that Jacob would start a war if he sees you again, knock yourself out, but please be careful." Edward said.

"Thanks, after we get everything settled with the coven I'll go see if Jacob is still around." I said smiling, in a matter of hours I would see my family again!!!

* * *

please review i won't update till i get five reviews good or bad. 


	9. For Better, or For Worse

soory it took me solong to update, i hate writer's block!

* * *

Chapter 9: For Better, or For Worse

Esme POV.

Alice and Jasper called they were on their way home. I was just glad that they were coming back. I imagined Jasper speeding down the highway and Alice with her head against the window.

They soon walked through the door smiling for ear to ear. "So Volterra was good?" I asked

"You could say that." Alice said as she motioned to someone outside. "Mom I would like you to meet Bella and Edward!"

I ran to them and hugged them each in turn. "I'm so happy to see you again." I cried.

Bella's POV

Esme gave me a tight hug, which I gratefully returned. "Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie. Come here their back!" she yelled.

Soon I felt myself being enveloped in to one of Emmett's bear hugs. "I've missed you sis," he said

"I've missed you too bro." I smiled.  
"So when are you going to go back to the Volturi?" Rosalie asked with venom in her voice.

"We are not going back." Edward said somewhat defensively.

"So you think that you can just show up after fifty years and expect to be welcomed back?" Rosalie looked like she was about to attack.

"Rosalie, you left for a year and we welcomed you back. I know you were hurt, but you will have to learn to forgive." Carlisle said.

I noticed that Alice was having a vision, and was sharing the vision with Edward.

"Bella, Jane and Aro are coming to kill both of us; I am going to go deal with them. Stay here with the coven." Edward said turning to leave.

"No you don't Edward, do I look like a fragile girl now? I'm coming with you, and if I die, I die, but I don't want to lose you." I said walking beside him.

"Bella, Alice saw that you were going to get hurt, I don't want that to happen. Please stay here for me." Edward said trying to dazzle me.

"we are a team, although we never officially got married, we are still together for better or for worse, I love you and I'm not letting you go with out me, so lets go kick some Volturi tail!" I said

"We are coming too" Carlisle said "don't you even try to tell us we can't."

"I am obviously losing this fight so come on lets go." Edward said in defeat.

Soon Edward and I would be free form the Volturi.

* * *

i know it is short, and i'll do my best to update with a long chapter. 


	10. Old Freinds

Chapter 10: Old Friends

Bella's POV

Edward and I would be free from the Volturi soon. All it will take is negotiation, and when that doesn't work fighting.

We meet Jane and Aro in the woods; it was sunny so we were all sparkling.

"Well look who has found some allies, Carlisle how have you been?" Aro asked, polite as always.

"As good as one can be after the loss of a son and daughter, Aro." Carlisle said flatly.

"Edward, Isabella if you would be so kind as to come with us, I promise that no harm will come to you." Aro said

"Never!" I spat.

"Pity" Jane said as she looked at my family. Soon they were all on the ground in pain.

"You have the power to stop her Isabella. Just come with me and she will stop." Aro said extending his hand out towards me.

I looked at Edward, he looked into my eyes and said mouthed "no!" I nodded.

I crouched like a lioness ready to pounce on her prey. I launched myself at Jane and hit her full force. I pined her to the ground and punched her. "That was for my family!" punch. "That was for Edward!" punch "and that, that was for me!"

She kicked me off of her, and I flew in to a tree breaking it in half. I picked up the broken part and threw it at her. She dodged, ran up to me, pined me to the ground and bit my neck. I screamed out in fury, and kicked her off of me. I put my hand to my neck and felt a deep gash that was quickly tuning into a scar. I pined Jane to the ground. "Surrender or I will kill you." I hissed.

"I doubt that you can barley kill a human for food. I don't think you can kill one of your own kind." Jane replied

My fury took control over me and I ripped Jane limb form limb. Alice handed me a lighter and I set Jane remains on fire. I watched it burn as my family finished off Aro. I felt Edward's arms around my waist. I buried my face in his chest and dry sobbed "it is over, the nightmare is finally over."

"Bella, we need to go shopping for your wedding dress! You two never did make it official." Alice said jumping up and down.

"What do you say Edward? Do you still want to marry me?" I asked

"That would make me the happiest creature on earth." Edward said.

"I can finally get that clerical license!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Why not." Edward and I said at the same time.

"First we need to tie up a few lose ends. I have got to see Jacob and Anna, Edward will you come." I asked

"Yeah let's go." Edward said running off towards Forks.

"Hey you are cheating!" I yelled as I caught up with him.

It was not long until we made it to the boundary line. We waited until a small band of werewolves came up to us; they looked like they were ready for a fight.

"We have come to speak with Jacob and Anna Black. We did not come to fight, only to talk." I said calmly.

"The white wolf is the leader; she says how do you know my parents?" Edward translated

"She is Jacob's daughter?" I asked

"Yes." Edward replied

"You could say we are old friends, my name is Bella, and this is Edward." I said

"She asks for us to wait a moment. She is tired of me translating for her." Edward said. I nodded. The werewolf disappeared for a minute to be replaced by a young girl about Seventeen, she was wearing a long coat. Her brown hair swung free.

"My name is Maya, eldest daughter of Jacob Black. My father has told me stories about Bella Swan and her husband Edward Cullen. I did not think they were true until today. Boys head on home." Maya ordered the other wolves. They all turned away, all of them looked disappointed about not getting to fight. "Come with me." Maya said

"Um, Maya how old is your father?" I asked

"Here is the deal, my dad is technically seventy, but since he is a werewolf he looks like he is twenty five. We just recently moved back to La Push because everybody my dad knew, with the exception of the old pack, is either dead, or too old to remember anything.

"Who were the other wolves" Edward asked.

"You'll meet them in due time." Maya said as we walked up to the house.

"Momma, Dad, some people want to see you." Maya called. She escorted us to the living room.

"Maya it is very rude to yell, when we have company…" Jacob trailed off after he saw us.

"Oh my, Anna! Get in here!" Jacob yelled

"You just said it was rude to yell" Maya pointed out.

"Bella Edward what a pleasant surprise, how long has it been?" Jacob asked as he hugged me and shook Edward's hand.

"My dad is hugging a vampire; can my life get any weirder?" Maya complained.

"Nearly fifty years, Jake, I see you and Anna had some fun" I said as Anna walked in. She was pregnant!

"Bella! Edward! It has been too long!" Anna said excitedly.

"Anna don't get too excited, I don't want you to have the baby in the house." Jacob said.

"What happened to you guys?" Anna asked

"It is a long and painful story." Edward replied. the rest of the visit was uneventful. We told Anna and Jacob about the wedding and invited both of the packs.

"We will be there I promise." Jacob said giving me a hug before Edward and I

* * *

Yeah i love weddings! i am not going to update until i get 10 reviews! 


	11. Finally!

Chapter 11: Finally!!

Bella's POV

"Bella are you ready?" Carlisle asked me offering me his arm.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I smiled. The bridal march began.

Carlisle walked me down the aisle he looked as proud as any Father of the bride. I never took my eyes off of Edward. He looked so stunning in his tux.

"Who gives this woman to this man" Emmett asked. He had actually gotten a clergy license.

"Her father in law in the absence of her father does." Carlisle said, he kissed my cheek then sat down by Esme.

"You look amazing, Bells" Edward whispered to me as he took my hand.

"You look even better." I replied

I looked over at Jacob and smiled, he was Edward's best man. Next to Jacob was a not so happy Jasper. Anna was my matron of honor. Rose was a bridesmaid.

"Dearly Beloved Vampires and not so beloved Werewolves…

"Emmett be nice, or Edward and I won't let you marry us." I growled. I looked apologetically at Jacob, Anna, and the rest of the Werewolves that had come.

"Sorry" Emmet said kinda childishly.

"We gather here today to finally witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony…." He pointed to Edward and I in turn.

"Now the couple will exchange vows." Emmett said.

Edward and I made our way to the grand piano and he began my lullaby.

Edward:

"Until the end of time"

Bella:

"You will be mine and I yours."

Edward:

"No matter how far and wide we go."

Bella:

"I will always know where my home is. Cause"

Both:

"You and I were made for each other, I knew it from the moment I met you

Although it has been a very long time.

I am yours and you are mine.

We are perfect for each other."

Edward:

"I love you"

Bella:

"I need you"

Both:

"You and your love"

Bella:

"Ohhhhh"

Edward:

"Until the end of time"

Both:

"You will be mine and I yours"

Bella:

"I love you"

Edward:

"I need you"

Both:

"You and your love"

Everybody burst into applause. I had forgotten they were there. We smiled and Edward went as far as giving a mock bow. Then we walked back to where Emmett was standing

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold form this day forward, for richer or poorer in sickness and in health, Until death do you part or the Volturi come to kick our butts?..."

"Emmett!" Everyone yelled in an annoyed tone.

"What?" he asked "Well do ya Eddie?"

"I do even if the Volturi come back" Edward said totally ignoring the Eddie comment.

"Do you Isabella Swan take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold form this day forward, for richer or poorer in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"Do you think I am going to say no now? Of course I do." I replied.

We exchanged rings and the Emmett exclaimed "With the power vested in me by the state of New York I finally pronounce you man and wife. You may know kiss the bride!"

Edward took me in his arms and kissed me passionately. I was finally Mrs. Edward Cullen. Edward and I were finally free, and we were finally happy.

The End!!!!!

* * *

What do you think? I might make a segual i don't know, but it might take a while i need to work on my other stories. 


	12. Edward's and Bella's song

This is the full version of The song Edward and Bella sing in chapter 11. It is to the tune of Bella's lullaby. I do not own twilight, or Bella's lullaby, however, the lyrics are mine.

* * *

Edward, _Bella, __**Both

* * *

**_

You and your love 

Until the end of time

_You will be mine and I yours _

No matter how far and wide we go

_I will always know were my home is. Cause _

_**You and I were made for each other **_

_**I've known it form the moment I met you**_

_**Although it has been a very long time **_

_**I am still yours, you are still mine.**_

I love you

_I need you _

_**You and your love. **_

_Although there may be trials _

Hand in hand together we will stand

_None can tear us apart _

For you are my heart

_**You and I were made for each other **_

_**I've known it form the moment I met you**_

_**Although it has been a very long time **_

_**I am still yours, you are still mine.**_

_I love you _

I need you

_**You and your love. **_

_Ohhhhhhhh_

Until the end of time

_You will be mine and I yours _

I love you

_I need you _

_**You and your love**_

_I love you _

I need you

_**You and your love.

* * *

**_What do you think? if you think it needs to be longer then let me know. 


End file.
